candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Toffee Tower
( ) on board (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Easy - Somewhat Easy }} Story Before episode: Mr. Yeti is asleep on the tower. After episode: Tiffi wakes up Mr. Yeti by using an air horn. However, Mr. Yeti falls, but it is unknown what happened to Mr. Yeti. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however, wrapped candies appear in liquorice locks for the first time in level 696. *Coconut wheels appear naturally on the board (not encased in any blockers) in level 700. *Also, level 698 is now the first level with candy bomb + mystery candy cannon, due to redesigning. Levels While most levels are easy in this episode, it contains one hard level: . Level is also considered somewhat difficult. Overall, it is an easy - somewhat easy episode and is considered much easier than the previous episode, Choco Rio Grande. Gallery Story= Toffee Tower Beginning.png|Before story Wake Up, Mr. Yeti!.png|Wake up, Mr. Yeti! Toffee Tower End.png|After story Toffee Tower-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Toffee Tower-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 696 Reality.png|Level 696 - |link=Level 696 Level 697 V2 HTML5.png|Level 697 - |link=Level 697 Level 698 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 698 - |link=Level 698 Level 699 V7 HTML5.png|Level 699 - |link=Level 699 Level 700 V4 HTML5.png|Level 700 - |link=Level 700 Level 701 V3 HTML5.png|Level 701 - |link=Level 701 Level 702 V3 HTML5.png|Level 702 - |link=Level 702 Level 703 V2 HTML5.png|Level 703 - |link=Level 703 Level 704 Reality.png|Level 704 - |link=Level 704 Level 705 Reality.png|Level 705 - |link=Level 705 Level 706 V3 HTML5.png|Level 706 - |link=Level 706 Level 707 V2 HTML5.png|Level 707 - |link=Level 707 Level 708 V2 HTML5.png|Level 708 - |link=Level 708 Level 709 V2 HTML5.png|Level 709 - |link=Level 709 Level 710 Reality.png|Level 710 - |link=Level 710 |-| Champion title= Clockwork King.png|Champion title|link=Clockwork King |-| Icon= Toffeetower.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Ep48promopic.jpg|Coming soon poster ToffeeTowerpic.jpg|After the release poster |-| Old map= Toffee Tower Map Mobile.png|Old Mobile/HTML5 map Trivia *This is the fifth episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This was the first episode since Sweet Surprise to have two timed levels until they were removed. **Coincidentally, the toffee tower is a clock tower. *This episode has a level with 75 moves, currently the highest number of moves in a level. In addition, Level 700 used to have 75 moves as well before it was buffed. *This is the second episode in the entire game to have more ingredients levels than jelly levels. The first was Bubblegum Bridge. *This is the sixth time an episode's name shares a word with another episode name in Reality, with Licorice Tower (which is ironically enough the first episode since Candy Town not to have any timed levels at the time of release). *This is the first episode to have the same mascot as another episode's (Mr. Yeti was first introduced in Chocolate Mountains). *This is the second episode in the whole entire game to have 3 consecutive ingredient levels in a single episode, those being , , and . The first episode was Wafer Windmill and the third episode is Chewy Citadel. *This episode contains no cake bombs. *Despite named "Toffee Tower", toffee tornadoes have never appeared in this episode before they were completely removed from the game. *This is the second episode in the game to have fewer than 5 jelly levels. *This is the second episode to be released later in the day, first being Cereal Sea. *This episode has the longest string of non-jelly levels, which consist of 8 of them. Second is the string of the first 7 candy order levels from to . *The hands on the clock point to 1:30 PM. *The tower looks like the Elizabeth Tower in London, England. *The background on mobile devices show Tiffi being happy that Mr. Yeti is asleep. *This episode came out about 12 hours after the first nerf of level 677. *This episode breaks the trend of no jelly levels ending with 0 since Wafer Windmill. *This is the first episode to contain more than one quadrant level, and . *This is the first time a previously seen character gets another main appearance in a non-holiday episode. *The name of this episode is almost identical to the 138th episode of Candy Crush Soda Saga, . *This is one of only two episodes in the entire game with the word "toffee" in its name, the other episode is Toffee Teasprings. Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Medium episodes Category:Hard episodes Category:Sky-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Mr. Yeti